robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat System
Offensive Stats These are the attack stats. They determine how often and how hard your weapons hit. Strength - For melee-based attacks. Firepower - This represents the damage output of a character's energy weapons. Anything from lasers to ion guns to flamethrowers would fall under firepower. Bullets do not - they do physical damage and are stopped by armor. Initiative - This represents attacks that come from speed, first strikes or sneak/surprise attacks. The faster or better you can get the drop on someone, the more damage you can do while they're caught unawares. Psyche - Short for Psychological Warfare, this is damage done through mind control (such as cerebro shells), mnemnosurgical attacks, hallucenations or outright fear and intimidation. It bypasses everything else and assaults a character's mind or courage, causing them to either flee, pass out, lose sanity or end up mind controlled. Characters with unusual abilities such as Tarn's spark-exploding voice would fall under this type of attack. Accuracy - Your character's basic ability to successfully deal damage. Strength - This is your character's raw physical strength, and is used to determine hand-to-hand or melee combat damage. Defensive Stats Armor - The is the counter to strength and represents how much physical damage your character can resist due to the strength and quantity of their armor. Shield - This is the counter to firepower. Internal energy fields, heat sinks, electromagnetic shielding and power shunts reduce the damage done to internal systems through firepower attacks. Sensors - The counter to initiative. Characters with finely tuned sensors can hear someone coming, track fast characters that might normally be a blurr, or even use stealth-crackers to see through cloaking technology, thus reducing the damage from first-strike or speed attacks - they saw it coming. Resolve - Otherwise known as willpower or courage, this is a character's mental capacity, either though technology or straight up iron-clad determination, to resist mental assaults. Evasion - Your character's ability to avoid damage, either through tanking it or avoiding it. Ability Stats These stats are used for non-weapon abilities. Intelligence - This represents how fast your character can learn new information or solve problems. Skill -How good your character is at their job/function. For example, Ratchet is among the best at what he does, therefore, his skill would be in the 10s. Leadership - Your character's ability to persuade others, encourage cooperation and teamwork, and make wise decisions affecting a large group. Speed - Relative speed of your character in their fastest mode. Most cars and trucks are between 4-5, flying vehicles are between 6-7. 1 is immobile (such as becoming a memory stick) where as characters with a 10 speed are probably Blurr. Systems Structural Integrity - Motion Systems - Data Systems - Core Systems - Spark Integrity - Specialties & Weaknesses You may see +/- near some of your stats. They represent specialties and weaknesses. If you have a +, that means your character is particularly skilled or well-defended in that area and receive a boost to accuracy or evasion in that area. A - represents a weakness or lack of proficiency in that area, and take a small accuracy or evasion penalty. Category:News Files